Back to You
by marashapeshifter
Summary: Shizuru and Natsuki are both trying to return to each other. Not even time can stop them, right?
1. Chapter 1

**Back to You - Chapter 1**

**by Mara S. S.**

Natsuki:

I was banished to my bedroom while Akira and Takumi set up the equipment they would use to analyze the painting.

The painting was delivered to me the day Shizuru disappeared. It was sent anonymously, with no name or return address. I wasn't thinking too clearly at the time since it was right after I lost Shizuru. When I came to my senses and stopped crying every time I looked at the painting, I made it my mission to find out where it came from.

I think some part of me held on to the belief that if I discovered where the painting came from, I would find Shizuru there waiting for me.

It was a painting of Shizuru, dressed in a traditional kimono and wielding a naginata. She looked beautiful, but deadly. She seemed to exude all the characteristics I'd known in the Shizuru that had been in my arms just a few days ago.

The painter must have been very good, it was almost as if he captured the essence of Shizuru, of who she was. It was... the only thing I had left to remember her by.

Even the clothes she was wearing when I first met her, those had disappeared as well. She was gone, she'd vanished without a trace. It was as if she'd never existed.

But it wasn't like I needed anything to remember her by. Everything I saw reminded me of her. In the short time we'd been together, she'd completely taken over my life and my heart.

I scowled up at the ceiling, wondering what was taking Akira so long. I'd been lucky - one of the rare times I was. My best friend's brother was married to the owner of an art museum downtown.

Akira was also a well known painter in her own right. Akira had reassured me that it wouldn't take long to uncover at least a few basic facts about the painting. It shouldn't have taken _that _long though.

I tried to distract myself by reading but I just remembered how Shizuru's calligraphy was more beautiful than the printed symbols. I tried listening to the radio but I just remembered Shizuru listening raptly to the music, her face filled with wonder. I tried cleaning the tools I used to repair my bike but I just remembered the first time I took her out for a ride.

The memories of the short time we spent together were etched deeply into my mind.

Takumi finally poked his head into my room and led me out of my misery. "Natsuki? Akira's finished, she's calling you."

I jumped up and followed him out into my apartment. The painting was spread on top of my dining table and all sorts of bags and other stuff I didn't recognized were strewn about the apartment's floor.

I watched impatiently as Takumi handed his wife a towel to wipe her hands with. I crossed my arms on top of my chest and tried to restrain myself from choking the news out of Akira.

"Natsuki, you might want to sit down." Akira told me carefully.

I shook my head. "Just tell me."

Akira glanced at the painting once more. "This painting that you have. It's several hundred years old..."

-o-

Shizuru:

"I'm sorry, Shizuru..." Natsuki smiled up at me weakly.

"Don't say that!" I cried fearfully.

Natsuki looked so pale and fragile. I laced a wet rag on her feverish forehead. Her breathing was shallow, her skin was drenched in sweat.

"Here." Reito touched my shoulder and handed me a cup of water.

"Thank you." I whispered to him. I put an arm beneath Natsuki's neck, supporting her head and lifted her up enough to drink from the cup.

Natsuki coughed and I wiped away the blood laced phlegm that had been bothering her for many days now. I made comforting sounds and stroked the hair away from her face.

"You'll be okay... Natsuki. You'll get better, you'll see..." I murmured.

Natsuki clasped my hand. "Shizuru. You know I love you, right?"

"Natsuki..." I blinked away my tears.

"I've been... so happy..."

My throat seemed to be choked with tears and I could only squeeze her hand tightly.

"Sleep. I think I'll sleep first." Natsuki said, her voice hoarse from all the coughing.

Her eyes fluttered close and I pulled a blanket over her. I watched over her for the rest of the night, just as I'd done every night that she'd been sick.

But after that night, Natsuki never woke up again.

-o-

Natsuki:

"You don't seem very surprised." Akira noted.

"Huh?" I shook my head as if to clear my thoughts. "Sorry, what did you say?"

Akira looked at me with a puzzled frown. "I said, you don't look surprised."

"Oh, no. I- I mean yes. Of course I'm surprised." I took a deep breath, my eyes going over the painting - over Shizuru- once more. "What else can you tell me about it? Where did it come from? Who made it? Who..." My voice grew softer. "Who is she, really?"

"I can't pin down an exact year yet. I'll be taking some samples back to the lab."

This alarmed me and I rushed to the painting, checking it over for any scratches.

"Don't be an idiot. "Akira told me gruffly. "I won't damage it. That," She nodded at the painting, "could be very valuable if it's authentic."

"But where did it come from? Do you know where it came from?" I questioned her frantically.

"It will take me longer to find that out."

"Tea?" Takumi offered while balancing a tray in one hand.

"Thank you." Akira took a cup from Takumi and sipped it. I could see them exchange a loving glance. I think I envied them, a little bit.

I sighed but took the tea anyway. The cup felt so warm in my hands.

"I thought you didn't like tea, Natsuki?" Takumi commented. He'd put the tray down and now had his arm about Akira's waist.

"I kinda got a taste for it over the past few weeks." I shrugged. I put the cup down and stretched. "Please tell me at once if you discover anything about the painting. Anything at all."

Akira nodded curtly. "Of course."

"Ano..." Takumi interrupted. "There's a nurse in the hospital that works in the same shift as me. I think her partner's a historian of some sorts. Maybe I could ask her to take a look at it?"

I smiled at him gratefully. "Could you?"

"I can call right now if you want." He said helpfully.

I had to smile at his generosity and kind-hearted nature. "It's okay. I'll start by hunting down the ones who delivered it. I won't have time to check out other leads until after that."

And perhaps... Perhaps my search would lead me back to Shizuru...

-o-

Shizuru:

I threw all caution to the winds. I simply could not accept that Natsuki was gone. I couldn't accept it. Natsuki couldn't be dead.

After we buried her, I left our house under the care of my cousin Haruka and her own partner. I left our house, with all its painful memories, and I traveled until I found a witch who went by the name of Nao.

I learned and studied under Nao until I felt myself proficient enough. When I left _her_, I said nothing of my plans. I feared she would try to stop me.

I returned to our house, the house where Natsuki and I had lived so happily. She was buried by a tree and I knelt beside her grave.

The basic pattern was simple. It was a find and fetch spell. I drew the basic pattern. With a stick I scratched it out into the soil. Next blood, water, and other offerings. Then the more complicated part. A smaller one, drawn within the outer circle, to bind the search to Natsuki's soul. And another one, along the edge of her grave, to ground me to this place.

I would find Natsuki and bring her back. That is what I thought, that is what I believed would happen.

When I began, the ground began to shake but I held on fast. I persisted, and as my voice rose to a crescendo, a bright light blinded me.

When I could see again, I saw cold grey stone in front of me. I got up and looked around frantically. "Where... Where am I?"

I clenched my fist tightly. I was... somewhere. I was bounded in by two high and narrow walls. An unpleasant odor assaulted my senses.

Was it possible? Was it possible the spell didn't work? How... How could Natsuki be in a place like this?

I fumbled around, furiously stomping down the panic that threatened to rise up and overwhelm me. Then suddenly, the two narrow walls on either side of me ended and I was in a wider place.

There were many people walking by and I stared in amazement at their outlandish clothing. Then I saw a very familiar figure passing by me.

"Natsuki!" I called out, running towards her. It worked! It worked! It worked! I found her, Natsuki, my Natsuki...

I clung to her, weeping. "Natsuki, I found you. I found you..."

"Excuse me."

I looked up at her inquiringly, still holding on to her tightly. "Natsuki?"

"Who are you and what the hell do you think you're doing?" She demanded angrily.


	2. Chapter 2

**Back to You - Chapter 2**  
**by Mara S. S.**

Shizuru:

It took me a while to process the fact that Natsuki... wasn't Natsuki. She wasn't _my _Natsuki.

Seeing her irritated expression, I disentangled myself from her quickly. If this person was anything at all like _my _Natsuki, she would be easier to deal with if I wasn't trampling all over her personal space.

People walked by around us. Some of them glanced at us but most of them walked right past us as if they had somewhere more important to be. I was conscious of how my kimono looked in comparison with their outlandish clothes. Even more unfamiliar were the tall mountains that rose on either side of us and the carriages that quickly sped away from us.

I knew I should have been more frightened of the alien world I found myself in. But if that world held Nat- someone who looked like Natsuki... then that world couldn't be such a bad place.

"Please forgive my rudeness." I told her, bowing. "I thought you were someone I knew."

Her scowl gradually melted into an annoyed frown. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and seemed unconscious of how she automatically took a defensive stance. "My name _is _Natsuki, but I've never seen you before in my life." Her frown became more puzzled than annoyed. "You _feel _familiar though..."

My heart leapt at her last words. Could it be? Maybe she _is _my Natsuki, only stripped of her memories. Or could she be a reincarnated form of Natsuki?

She shrugged, oblivious to my thoughts. "Anyway, I have to go. Nice meeting you." She turned and started to go.

"Wait!" I stepped forward and grabbed her arm. She stiffened and turned to face me. I let go of her arm and she relaxed. "I..." I thought quickly. "I was supposed to meet my friend here but I can't seem to find her."

She looked at me suspiciously. "What's your name? "

"Fujino Shizuru." I said, bowing politely once more.

"From...?"

"Kyoto." I said the first thing that popped into my mind. It's true, I _was _born there. But the word was already out of my mouth before I considered that there may not even be a place called Kyoto in this foreign land.

Fortunately she seemed to recognize the place. "Figures, you have the accent."

I smiled back at her and did my best to look convincing. "I'm afraid I am somewhat lost. I've never been to..." I waved my hand to indicate our surroundings.

"... to the city before?" Natsuki finished.

I nodded, hoping she would react as my Natsuki would. Natsuki... she's outwardly cold but inside she's a really kind person.

She looked around quickly, as if hoping to spot my 'friend' so she wouldn't have to worry about me. Then she sighed. "I suppose there's no helping it." She turned and beckoned me to follow her. "Come on, my apartment's right here."

-o-

Natsuki:

I looked up at the sign then down at the receipt I held in my hands. That was it all right. The logo matched perfectly. Although what kendo had to do with a delivery company, I had no idea.

I pushed the glass door open and entered. There was a secretary at the desk right in front of me. There was a door to her right, on the wall right across from me, and there was a door on both my right and my left.

The secretary looked young, she had pink hair that reminded me of an octopus. "Welcome to Masashi Delivery! We deliver your gifts when and where you want them! I'm Shiho, how may I help you?"

I approached the desk, wary of her excessive cheerfulness. It might be catching. "Ah, you see..."

There was a loud crash behind me. When I turned and looked, several small boxes had fallen and a blonde man hastily picked them up.

"Onii-chan! Are you hurt?" The pink haired girl, Shiho, asked frantically. She ran around the desk and to the man, helping him up.

I stuffed the receipt into a pocket then I bent and picked up some of the boxes that had fallen farther away. I handed them to the man who had a slightly embarrassed expression on his face. "Thank you, sorry I made you help."

I dusted myself off. "No problem..." I peered at the id clipped to his shirt. "...Tate."

Shiho was clinging to his arm with a worried expression on her face. "Onii-chan, be more careful next time..."

"Hai, hai..." Tate said, pulling away from Shiho but not unkindly. He nodded to me, still carrying the boxes, then he disappeared into the door on my left.

Shiho watched his retreating back with what was clearly a love struck look. That was really sweet and all but I began to get impatient. I had my own... my own beloved to find after all.

I coughed politely and Shiho jumped. She scrambled back behind her desk, smiling once more. "Welcome to Masashi Delivery! We deliver..."

"... when and where you want them. I know." I interrupted. Then I brought out the receipt and placed it on her desk. "A painting was delivered to me several days ago. I need to know who sent it."

Her face fell and she assumed a more neutral expression. "I'm sorry ma'am. It's company policy not to give out our clients' personal information. Now, if you have a gift you'd like to deliver we could..."

"This is important!" I insisted. I leaned forward over her desk. "I need to know. Who. Sent. That. Painting."

"It's company policy..."

I clenched my fist and fought down anger. I wasn't about to let company policies or whatever get in my way. Not... not when Shizuru might... _would _be waiting for me at the end of my search.

I forced a sweet smile onto my face. "If you could _please _tell me who sent a painting to me."

She hesitated, then hedged. "I have to ask the boss."

I tapped my foot impatiently. She picked up the phone and punched in the numbers too fast for me to catch. Then she turned her back on me and rolled her chair farther away from me. I could only hear snatches of her conversation.

When she returned, she looked like a load had been lifted from her shoulders. "The boss says to come right in." She pointed to the door on the right of her desk.

Without answering her, I strode to the door and forcefully pulled it open.

-o-

Shizuru:

"You can sit anywhere, just try not to touch anything." Natsuki's muffled voice came from the kitchen on the other side of the room. Her face was buried in a large upright box and it seemed as if she was looking for something.

I gingerly sat down on a chair and glanced around her 'apartment' carefully. I couldn't tell what belonged and what didn't but one fact seemed clear. Natsuki lived alone. She was also somewhat messy and that made me smile fondly. That was just like _my _Natsuki.

A couple of books were scattered about the room and there were some metal implements on the floor. There were a couple of other items I didn't recognize. One object in particular caught my eye. With the tips of two fingers I picked it up.

"Ara? What is this?" I asked curiously, eyeing the lacy black object.

"H-hey!" Natsuki ran and snatched the object from me. She clutched it protectively to her chest. "Don't go messing with other people's lingerie like that."

"I'm sorry..." I told her, outwardly apologetic. But inside I was jumping up and down in excitement. She even _blushed _like my Natsuki.

I was so caught up in my reverie that I didn't notice she had left and returned until she threw some clothes at me. "Here. That looks uncomfortable. Were you going to a wedding or something?"

I stood up, the bundle of clothes in my arms. "Something like that."

"I'll let you borrow my clothes first; the underwear's clean. You can change in here." She ushered me into a small room.

There was ceramic on the floor and the walls. There was also mirror on one side and there was something that looked like a bathtub on the other end of the room. There were also several weird pieces of furniture. To my delight, I found one of them emitted water. Natsuki must be well off, to be able to afford a private bathhouse.

I looked longingly at the bathtub but I didn't want to keep Natsuki waiting so I turned my attention to my clothes.

With an ease born of long practice, I remove all my clothes and my sandals. Of the clothes Natsuki gave me, I recognized a tunic, pants, and what must be a loincloth. The other one was similar in form to the 'lingerie' Natsuki snatched from me earlier.

I looked in the mirror, holding it up. I jumped slightly and bounced.

Ah, it must be a breast band. I held it to my body. It fit, and I guessed Natsuki was only a couple of fingerwidths smaller than I was. With a bit of effort, and a lot of twisting, turning, and looking back at the mirror, I managed to put the breast band on.

The rest of it followed quickly. Then I neatly folded my old clothes and went out to meet Natsuki. I felt more comfortable about talking to her, now that I was dressed in the same outlandish garb she wore.


	3. Chapter 3

I know it's confusing but that's part of why I put this under "mystery". If you don't get it, just think of the two different POVs as separate stories that will turn out to be connected.

I'm kinda worried that Shizuru's unfamiliarity with the present will get too ridiculous, but oh well...

**Back to You - Chapter 3**

**by Mara S. S.**

Shizuru:

The clothes she gave me felt rough on my skin. Or maybe it wasn't so much that they were rough, but that I was hyper aware of them. Or maybe it wasn't so much the clothes at all, but maybe it was Natsuki. Yes, that must be it. Natsuki. Or at least, this Natsuki look-alike.

I felt conscious of her location. If you'd blindfolded me I would still have been able to point towards her, even from afar. I felt conscious of her every movement. Of the way she slid by me, somehow managing not to bump me even in the confines of the kitchen. Of how her fingers almost, but not quite, brushed against me as we set the table. Of how she lifted her chopsticks to her mouth at exactly the same time I lifted mine to my own mouth. Of how...

Oh my. I looked up at her. "Natsuki's a wonderful cook!" I said giddily. Natsuki, _my _Natsuki, couldn't even boil water properly. And _my _Natsuki had horrible tastes when it came to food. But this ramen...

"Eh?!" Natsuki spluttered almost knocking her bowl over.

"Ara, Natsuki spilled some of the wonderful ramen she made."

"I didn't- I never- Me?!" Natsuki seemed almost offended. "I just heated that while you were changing. A friend of mine owns a restaurant and I usually take out food from there."

"Oh. I see." I said, somewhat disappointed.

"Mai makes good food but it tastes even better with mayo." I watched in horror as she squeezed this mayo thing out of a bottle and slathered it all over her food. "Want some?" She offered.

"Is that even healthy?" I asked, concerned.

"Sure." She said it with conviction but for some reason I didn't believe her.

We finished the rest of our dinner without much more conversation. I observed her carefully as we ate and as we cleaned up. I also took note of what she was doing and where she kept everything so I could cook for her if necessary. Afterwards, she gave me a blanket and a pillow and said I'd be sleeping on the sofa.

"I'll bring you to the police station tomorrow morning. They can help you look for your friend." She said, as I prepared to lie down on the sofa.

"Thank you for all your help Natsuki. I appreciate your kindness."

She colored slightly and waved my gratitude away. "It was nothing. Good night." She closed the lights and headed to her room.

"Natsuki?"

"Mhmm?"

"What's the date today?"

There was a short pause before she answered. And I found... I was right. Everything I'd seen so far that day. Everything made sense now. Maybe it should have been obvious. Same language, same writing, same food.

After another pause, she asked, "Why?"

"Nothing."

Silence, then the sound of her bedroom door closing, leaving me alone with my thoughts. I'm not sure what I expected when I made the spell. I think I imagined some sort of spiritual plane from which I could bring Natsuki back. I expected Natsuki to be exactly as she was before she died. But that isn't what I got. I certainly didn't expect her not to know me. I certainly didn't expect to find her centuries later.

Maybe I should have studied longer under Nao. In the silence I cursed my impatience and the unbearable longing I felt for my wife. Now I was stuck in the future with someone who _looked _like Natsuki.

I didn't sleep well that night because I kept tossing and turning. My thoughts kept going round and round, wondering if I chanted the spell correctly, wondering what happens to people after they die, wondering, wondering, wondering. Is this Natsuki? Is this really her? Even if... Even if she doesn't remember me...

-o-

Natsuki:

The 'boss' turned out to be a horny man with no sense of self preservation.

When I came in, he was intently looking at some papers on his desk. "I'm sorry ma'am but we really don't..."

Then he looked up, and I mentally groaned. I knew his type. I'd put up with it all throughout high school. He was the kind that kept a box of tissue with him all the time, to mop up nosebleeds. It's the eyes again. Those straying eyes that clearly tell you he wants to let his hands stray as well.

"...but I'm sure I can make an exception in your case." He continued. "Please sit down."

I remained standing. I brought out the receipt and placed it on his desk. "A painting was delivered to me several days ago. I need to know who sent it."

"Ah." He looked down at the receipt then his eyes flicked back up to me.

I blushed, realizing the bad move I made. I immediately sat down so it would be my _face_ at his eye level. "Well?" I asked gruffly, still fighting down my irritation.

"Here." He pushed a calling card towards me then stood up and walked around to my side of the desk. "A representative of this law firm asked us to deliver a package to a certain Natsuki Kruger on this date." He turned the card over and pointed to a date written at the back.

He'd edged around behind me then he lightly put a hand on the back of my chair. He was clearly besotted and his eyes, damn it, they kept straying.

"Is there anything else miss?" Oh there was definitely something else...

A few minutes later, I stormed out of the room.

"Boss!" Shiho, the receptionist, cried out and hurried in. "Are you okay? What happened?!"

I ignored her and promptly left the office. I'd gotten what I wanted. The next piece of the puzzle. The calling card of the painting's mysterious sender.

But inadvertently that man also gave me something else, something more important. He strengthened my determination to find Shizuru. I'm capable, _more _than capable, of defending my own honor. But there's a sort of satisfaction to be had in saying "This is for Shizuru's eyes only."

Shizuru... Where are you?

-o-

Shizuru:

After a sleepless night, I decided to let her continue believing I was searching for a friend. I would simply wait and see before deciding. Unfortunately, she wanted to bring me to the police to find my 'friend' and I had no choice but to go along with her.

"What's this?" I asked suspiciously, inspecting the object she handed to me.

"My helmet. I don't have a spare helmet, so wear mine."

"Like this?" I asked, putting it on my head.

"That's it. Now just let me fix it." Then she leaned closer and it took every ounce of my willpower not to move. Her face was right next to mine. I just needed to move a bit more and I'd be kissing her. Strands of her hair brushed teasingly against my face even as she impersonally tightened the straps on the helmet.

"There." She said, stepping back. "Now we can go." She turned and walk towards the door.

I stood watching her for a moment, mesmerized by her lovely form. She had curves in all the right places and she was perfectly proportioned. She exuded a no-nonsense attitude but that did nothing to hide her beauty. The way her skin...

"Shizuru, are you coming?" She asked, snapping me out of my trance.

"Yes, I'm sorry!" I hurried after her.

She led me to this, well, she calls it a motorcycle but at first it seemed more like a monster. I approached it with caution. She climbed on it with ease, straddling it and clutching it by the horns. The beast let out a low growl.

She patted the seat behind her. I sighed and climbed up, until my legs dangled against the beast's flank.

"Put your feet here." She instructed, guiding me into the proper position. "Now hold on tight." She said and as if in answer, the beast roared to life. I'm sure there's a logical explanation for how it works, but at the moment I was only conscious of her, of how our bodies were pressed together, my breasts firmly against her back, my arms tightly around her waist.

The wind whipped past us as we zoomed away. The vibrations of the monster beneath us threatened to make my legs numb. But the ride was exhilarating, because of the speed and because of my nearness to this Natsuki. I found myself laughing from sheer joy, and Natsuki started laughing along with me.

It ended all too soon. When we got off our faces were flushed and there was still a twinkle of merriment in her eyes.

"That was fun."

She smiled, and patted the motorcycle as if it were a loyal pet that she was proud of. "Not everyone thinks so."

I imitated her and patted the motorcycle as well. I stepped back and bowed towards it. "Thank you for the ride motorcycle-san."

Natsuki laughed and started walking to the nearby police station. "You're a weird woman..." She informed me, with a sidelong glance.

But I could tell I did the right thing, admiring something that was truly dear to her heart. We were almost at the police station when I realized that I was mentally congratulating myself on getting closer to her. Since when did I intend to get closer to this Natsuki look alike?


	4. Chapter 4

**Back to You - Chapter 4**

**by Mara S. S.**

Shizuru:

The visit turned out to be less than fruitful. The police had no records of a "Kuga Natsuki" or a "Fujino Natsuki". They _did_ have a record of Kruger, the Natsuki I was currently with.

I left the police station knowing nothing more than when I came in. We'd wasted the morning away for nothing.

"Sorry that didn't work out." Natsuki told me with a sidelong glance.

"Mm." I mumbled, busily concentrating on keeping up with her.

We were walking back to where she had left her motorcycle. It was a struggle to make my way through the crowd. I've never seen so many people all in one place before. They kept pressing against me in their haste to get to wherever they're going. I kept imagining their eyes on me but I was dressed in the same manner as everyone else so it couldn't have been that.

Natsuki navigated the crowds with ease. I had to admire the grace with which she did so and I was sure other passers-by noticed her as well. Watching the self-assured way she carried herself, I idly wondered if she was as proficient with weapons as my Natsuki was.

We finally reached her motorcycle and Natsuki turned to face me with the helmet in her hand.

"So..." Natsuki began awkwardly. "... where will you go from here?"

Where indeed? My Natsuki... I wanted to bring her back. But instead I found this Natsuki, this Natsuki in another time and place. It would be... inappropriate for me to bring back this stranger. If I could even manage to get _myself_ back.

Natsuki scratched the back of her head looking distinctly uncomfortable. "Look, isn't there a way for you to get back to your home? Whoever it is you're looking for, maybe she'll come look for you there. Ne?"

"Ara?" I said, stalling to give myself time to think. "Is Natsuki trying to get rid of me already?"

"N-no! It's not like that. It's just..." Natsuki shrugged.

"I understand. I have imposed on Natsuki too much already."

"Though I can't help but think that you look familiar..." Natsuki mumbled, half turning away from me.

My eyes narrowed. Natsuki... this Natsuki... She's the only tie I have to my own time. And if she somehow remembers me... then maybe she _is _my Natsuki after all. Reborn perhaps? It would be best to stay near her.

"Thank you, Natsuki, for your kindness. I hope we'll see each other again." I gambled. I started walking away. One... Two... Three...

"Hey, wait! Where are you going?"

I felt a hand on my shoulder and was brought face to face with Natsuki. She dropped her hand but didn't move farther away. An encouraging sign.

I smiled pleasantly. "Ah? I thought Natsuki said I should go back home."

"And how do you plan to do that?"

"I'm sure someone would be nice enough..."

"Idiot!" Natsuki exclaimed vehemently, but there was no real anger in it, just exasperation. "It's not safe to hitchhike! Especially when you look so..." She blushed and continued, looking at me defiantly. "Do you even know where the stations are?!"

I looked at her blankly.

She sighed and I felt a surge of triumph. She took hold of my wrist and dragged me back towards the motorcycle. "Fine, fine." She grumbled. "You can stay with me for now... Here."

She threw the helmet to me and I deftly put it on, remembering how she'd adjusted it earlier that day.

"I'll need to pass by the shop later to get another helmet. Do you want to have lunch first?" She was sitting on her motorcycle and I climbed up behind her.

"If that's what Natsuki wishes." I said, tentatively putting my arms around her waist.

"Hold on." She said. The beast roared to life once more. I tightened my grip on her hoping that I'd be able to hold on to _this _Natsuki.

-o-

Natsuki:

Instead of going back to my own apartment, I found myself going to Linden Baum. Whenever I think of home, my thoughts inevitably stray back to that restaurant. It was here that I spent my happiest days with Mai and Mikoto. My father left me alone after my mother died so I don't have too many happy memories of my own apartment. Before I ran into Shizuru that is, but Shizuru's... not here.

Mai worked at the Linden Baum when we were students and I remember it as the small and cozy place where we used to hang out everyday. After Mai finished college, she bought the place and made it much more popular than it was before. Needless to say, Mikoto and I were still regular customers.

"What's wrong? Doesn't my cooking taste nice?" Mai asked me worriedly.

"Of course it's nice!" Besides, even if it weren't nice, I wouldn't say so with Mikoto in hearing distance. "I was just... thinking."

"About her, hmm?" Mai gave me a sympathetic smile.

I nodded, shifting uncomfortably.

Mai made a face. "I wish I could remember this mystery girl of yours. Sure you're not just making her up?"

"Mai!" I protested vehemently, but my hand strayed to my pocket, feeling the calling card Takeda gave me. If that's real, then the painting's real. And if the painting's real, then Shizuru's real. That's what my mind seemed to say.

"I believe you, I believe you, even if I don't remember her. I was just teasing, so don't give me that glare. Honestly." Mai laughed. "So how's the search so far?"

I showed her the calling card then proceeded to tell her about the company that delivered the painting. _And _about their loser boss.

"... then I left the bloody idiot and went straight here." I finished.

"Bloody as in figuratively or as in literally?" Mai asked me skeptically.

I winced. "Figuratively." I answered, perhaps too quickly.

"Mhmm?"

"Well... maybe literally." I shrugged. "He'll live."

Mikoto looked up from her food and frowned at me. "He was still alive? I thought you knew better than that." She seemed almost disappointed.

"Mikoto..." Mai scolded.

Mikoto snuggled closer to Mai. "But Mai... If the man was 'enemy' then Natsuki should have killed him." Mikoto said reasonably.

Mai rolled her eyes heavenward. "Barbarian. I married a barbarian." She still affectionately stroked Mikoto's hair though.

I laughed at her pronouncement and she pointed a finger at me. "And _you _are no better." She sighed theatrically. "What am I supposed to do with you two?"

"Feed us?" I pointed to our empty bowls. "We're your best customers."

"More like best freeloaders." Mai shot back but nevertheless she went to the kitchen and brought us seconds. Mai's like that. She enjoys taking care of people.

"And here's your take out." She handed me several containers of food that I could reheat later.

"Thanks." I told her gratefully.

"So where are you going next?" Mai asked.

"I'll check that place out." I answered, gesturing to the calling card. Searrs. The Searrs Law Firm.

"Be careful okay?"

I sniffed indignantly. "Of course. I'm _always_ careful."

-o-

Shizuru:

Natsuki brought us to this restaurant for lunch. It's near the place where she works so she said she usually eats here.

"What will you have?" She asked, her eyes busily scanning the bright signs.

"Whatever Natsuki is having."

"All right. Go ahead and sit down."

There weren't too many people. There were some older men at one table, a couple at another, and a mother with three children in the table right next to us.

Natsuki didn't take too long. She set a tray down on the table and handed me a small wrapped package. She quickly unwrapped hers and bit into it. I followed her example.

"What's wrong? You don't like hamburgers?"

I winced and tried to smile cheerfully. "It's... different from the ramen we had last night."

Natsuki laughed at my expression. "Mai has more to say about fast food than just that. Home cooked meals are always better for her."

My stomach churned, but it wasn't only from the horror that was being inflicted on my taste buds. "Mai?"

Natsuki nodded, taking another bite. "I mentioned her last night. She's the one who owns a restaurant."

"I see." I filed away the fact for future reference. I then braced myself and managed to finish eating, washing it down with an equally vile drink. The food tasted greasy and the presentation also left much to be desired.

Natsuki took longer than I did, probably because she kept adding copious amounts of the mayo she's fond of.

While waiting for her to finish, I amused myself by turning the wrapper into a flower. My fingers firmly pressed the creases and deftly folded the paper into shape. When I was finished, I handed it to Natsuki.

"Eh? For me?" She said, surprised.

"It's the least I could do to thank Natsuki for her kindness."

"It's nothing." She said nonchalantly, but I could sense that the gesture pleased her though she wouldn't admit it. "Are you finished?"

I stood up, eager to get away from this house of unappetizing food. I saw her gently flatten the paper flower and tuck it into her pocket. Then she stood up as well, and I followed her out.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

guubear's "psychedelic orgy of every shade of purple ever invented" in Never Let Go got me wondering what exactly Natsuki has against the color.

**Back to You - Chapter 5**

**by Mara S. S.**

Shizuru:

"You can't get that." Natsuki said flatly.

I was immediately worried, wondering what was wrong with the helmet. "I'm sorry Natsuki, did you want it for yourself?"

"N-No!!!" Natsuki's looked horrified. Perhaps unconsciously, she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Other people were also trying to look at the other items on the shelves and we were blocking their way. Natsuki owned the store though, and I don't think she noticed the other people anyway. Yamada, the manager, waited near us, keeping an eyes on his boss.

"Then..." I turned it around in my hands. The shade of purple shifted as I turned it back and forth, the light playing on the surface. I tried it on and it fit perfectly fine. I looked inquiringly at Natsuki.

"Is there something wrong with it?"

"It's purple." Natsuki forced out through gritted teeth.

I bit my lip. Maybe Natsuki had some sort of disease that made her blind to colors. It was purple, it was very clearly purple. "I can see that it's purple Natsuki." I told her patiently. "Do you prefer to call it violet? Or, I don't know." I shrugged. "Magenta?" The helmet _did _have varying shades of purple.

Until that point I had ignored Yamada but now he intervened. "Boss, I think the lady should get to choose, right?"

Natsuki frowned, as if she were having a hard time digesting something. "Yesss..."

Yamada carefully took the helmet out of my hands. "Let me take care of it then..."

I stepped closer to Natsuki, and put a hand on her arm.

"Shizuru, there are dozens of perfectly fine helmets there." She gestured towards the rack. "Why," She asked in a strangled tone, "did you have to get _that_ one?"

"But I _like_ purple. What's wrong with it, Natsuki?"

Natsuki scowled and looked a way, refusing to meet my eyes.

Yamada returned and handed me a bag with the helmet inside. "Here you go, miss."

Natsuki snatched the bag away from him. She grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the store.

"Where are we going?"

"Do you know how to cook?" Natsuki asked without looking back.

"Of course."

"Good, then we'll go to the grocery and you can take care of dinner."

I sighed. Natsuki was acting quite strangely. Natsuki, my Natsuki, had never had a problem with any color. A lump in my throat rose as I remembered how far away I was from my own time. Then my practical side reasserted itself.

I stopped walking and it forced Natsuki to stop as well.

"What?" Natsuki asked crossly, turning to look at me.

"Please, Natsuki." I said quietly. You trusted me once, or rather your other self did. Please, trust me again. Natsuki... let me in.

There was a long pause where we did nothing but stare at each other. Then Natsuki's eyes softened slightly. "Fine, fine." She grumbled, and she took a deep breath. "I had to sing in front of the whole school. My mother made me wear this purple dress that I _hated_. She thought it was 'cute'."

Natsuki shifted uneasily. "Then when I got up on stage, I couldn't remember a thing and everyone laughed." She clenched her fist. "I swore after that I wouldn't care anymore what other people think."

"And that you wouldn't wear purple again? Or sing, I suppose?" I asked, carefully keeping my voice to a light teasing tone.

Natsuki looked at me long and hard. Then a tiny smile made the corner of her mouth curve up. "It does sound a bit silly, doesn't it?"

"Iie, iie." I shook my head then dared to lightly kiss her cheek. She blushed but didn't pull away. "It just sounds like Natsuki."

-o-

Natsuki:

Searrs wasn't just fishy, it _reeked _of the smell. Shady deals and mysterious buyouts that were just this side of legal. The Searrs company was huge. Apparently it wasn't just a law firm, it was many other things as well.

Yamada was doing some research for me but I didn't want to wait. I had no choice again. How is it Shizuru can get me into such trouble when she isn't even here?

The elevator was cramped and I found myself wishing I had taken the stairs instead. The atmosphere of the entire building was stifling, I felt out of place and irritated at everyone because of it. I was already on edge by the time I stepped out of the elevator.

A woman with pale blue hair immediately intercepted me. "Natsuki Kruger?" She asked in a flat tone.

"Yes." I said guardedly.

"You are expected. Please follow me."

I glanced about suspiciously but followed her anyway. We weaved in and out of office cubicles, all the well dressed people hurrying to clear a path for us. It would have been amusing if I weren't so tense.

The woman stopped and opened a door. "Through here please." She beckoned me in. It was a well furnished office and whoever owned it must be quite high up.

"Thank you for bringing her here, Miyu." I watched in surprise as a young girl stood up behind the desk in the center of the room. She leaned towards me, hand outstretched.

I took a second look at her and mentally revised my earlier assessment. She wasn't a girl, though her blond hair was styled as ridiculously as a child's. The black dress clung to her body and was a cut a bit lower than was polite. Even her still childish face was offset by the ruthlessness in her eyes.

"I'm Alyssa Searrs." She smiled sweetly, a smile meant to charm people.

Miyu had closed the door and was now hovering protectively behind Alyssa.

I ignored her greeting and sat down on a chair in front of her desk. She lowered her hand. "So _you_ sent it?" I asked at once.

Alyssa just smiled and waved Miyu forward. "Will you have some tea?"

From a side table, Miyu carried a tray and placed two steaming cups on the desk. Alyssa picked hers up and sipped it.

"Please, it's quite good." Alyssa insisted.

I sighed, and drank from mine. It _did _taste good. In fact, it was just like the tea Shizuru used to make. The painful reminder suddenly got me impatient all over again.

"Enough of this." I put the cup down on the table with a bit more force than I had intended. "Where did you get the painting? Where..." I swallowed hard. "Where is she?"

There was a calculating look in her eyes as she watched me without a word.

I stood up. "Answer me, damn it!"

Miyu spoke now, coming around to my side of the desk. "You will speak to Alyssa ojou-sama with respect."

"I will speak to her however I want!"

"You will speak to Alyssa ojou-sama with respect."

"I told you..." I made to push my way past her and towards Alyssa. Then I heard the very definitive hissing sound of metal sliding against metal and I reacted without thinking.

I threw myself to one side, narrowly avoiding the large blade that had been heading towards me. It seemed too big to be called a knife, yet too small to be a sword.

It cut into Alyssa's desk instead, giving me the precious few moments I needed to draw the guns at the small of my back and fire point blank at Miyu.

I didn't even make a dent. Was this woman a robot or something?! She raised her blade again and I cast about desperately for something else to use as a weapon.

Then suddenly a clapping sound interrupted us. "Very, very good. It's rare to find someone who can be a match for Miyu." It was Alyssa, her voice that of a delighted child at the circus.

"Ojou-sama!" Miyu protested.

"That's enough Miyu." Alyssa said firmly. Miyu sheathed her blade warily and stepped back from me.

I lowered my arms too. It looks silly to aim a gun when you don't intend to use it. I still held on to them tightly though. "Who the hell are you people?" I asked angrily.

"Natsuki-san," Alyssa began, a sing song lilt in her voice. "I think it's time for you to go."

"Not until you've answered me." I said stubbornly.

"I've given you everything you need, Natsuki-san. Everything." Alyssa smiled at me innocently. "It's time to go now."

I wanted to strangle her. My eyes flickered from Alyssa, to the half finished cup of tea abandoned on her desk, then to Miyu. I bit my lip in frustration, my fingers flexing over the cold reassuring material of my guns.

Shizuru... I wouldn't be able to find her if I was dead, would I? Fine. My pride could suffer this setback. I'd return some other time.

With one last scowl at Miyu, I left the room.

-o-

Shizuru:

No, no, no, no, no... Not again. This can't be happening, this can't be happening.

"Natsuki!" I screamed, shaking her, trying to wake her up. In the dim light, I could barely see her bike turned over on its side. One of her legs was trapped underneath it and I struggled to free her.

This is my fault, not again, not again. We just went to the grocery, then I got distracted looking at other stores so we didn't leave until it was getting dark already. I thought she'd be safe, I thought she'd be safe.

We were going fast because I enjoyed it. I told her that, didn't I? I told her, and now it's my fault, it's my fault. Natsuki, please wake up!

I distracted her, yes I distracted her. I must have said something, done something. The road curved downwards, she should have been paying attention to what she was doing. Not to me, not to me. Natsuki please, please no.

She would have noticed, she would have noticed the car that was coming straight at us. She... The car! Yes, yes. It could bring her to a doctor. The car that had hit us.

It had stopped just a short distance from us. It was a black car, longer than the ones I had seen during my time here. I saw red eyes looking out at us from the back window. Then a man stepped out from the front and looked around.

"Over here!" I screamed. "Here!" I waved frantically but he didn't seem to hear or see me.

He peered around, his eyes sweeping across the entire scene. Then he leaned towards the back window and after a quick conversation with whomever was inside, he stepped back into the car. I heard an engine humming and I had to shield my eyes against the dust kicked up as the car drove away.

Leaving me alone with Natsuki.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Please put away those torches and pitchforks, Natsuki's just hurt, not dead. 

Disclaimer: Mai HiME belongs to Sunrise


	6. Chapter 6

Yoko-sensei is a nurse, not a doctor right?

**Back to You - Chapter 6**

**by Mara S. S.**

Shizuru:

Time. It seemed to move slowly for me. The seconds ticked by with agonizing slowness as I held the injured Natsuki in my arms. In my mind, I could see myself kneeling beside Natsuki's grave, a past nightmare superimposed over the current one.

I began to feel a tug. Something pulling me back. But, no. I couldn't go yet. I hadn't really found Natsuki, my Natsuki yet. This Natsuki, I couldn't bring her back. She wasn't _mine_.

And... she was hurt. I can't. She has to stay here. _I _have to stay here. I don't... I don't care if she will love me or not. Just let her be okay. Please, let her be okay.

Someone was yelling in the distance, I could hear it, dimly. Bright lights, blinding me. Hands, prying mine away from Natsuki. An arm around my shoulder, leading me into... an ambulance? Yes. That was the word. It filtered slowly into my mind as I heard everyone talking all around me. They were asking me questions but I could only shake my head, watching numbly as everyone fussed over Natsuki.

Natsuki was still unconscious. The stretcher she was on took up most of the space inside the ambulance. I sat next to the door, near the foot of the stretcher. Someone handed me a blanket and I wrapped myself in it.

For the first time since coming here, to her now, I felt fear. Fear of losing Natsuki again, a second time. I was helpless last time and here I was, helpless again.

Helpless... No. Not again.

Suddenly my mind cleared. The panic I'd been feeling focused itself into a cold anger rising up inside me. I would find whoever did this and they would pay. Yes, that was something I could do.

With a calm precision, I grabbed the man sitting beside me. "What is happening?" I asked.

He pulled his attention away from Natsuki and looked at me with a distracted expression. "Your friend is injured."

"I can see that." _Idiot_.

"Look, miss." His eyes flickered briefly over me before returning to Natsuki. "We're almost at the hospital. The docs there will help you."

I nodded but he'd already turned away. I smiled faintly and put a hand on his shoulder. He blinked and looked at me inquiringly.

"Move." I said pleasantly, standing up as best as I could in the moving vehicle.

"Eh?! What are you... "

Ignoring everyone else's protests, I shoved the man aside so I could take his place beside Natsuki. I reached out a hand to touch her.

"Hey! Don't move her." The man across from me interrupted.

I looked at him coolly, daring him to make me move away.

"Her shoulder." He said, almost apologetically. "It might be dislocated."

I didn't respond to him, but I did limit myself to holding her hand. They hadn't removed her helmet but they had peeled back some of her clothes. Every bit of exposed skin I could see had scrapes and bruises. "I'm sorry..." I whispered to her.

A part of me wanted to kiss all of them away and make her all better. Another part of me wanted to cry, but I could do neither. I could just wait. Wait, and swear vengeance.

"How much longer?" I asked without looking up.

"A few minutes."

I frowned. Very well. It would have to do.

-o-

Natsuki:

Damn. What was supposed to be a simple reconnaissance mission - get in, then get out - ended up with me fighting that robot woman. I'd been outclassed and that really pisses me off. I hope Yamada finds some good blackmail material on them.

So if not the door, the window then. I decided to take Takumi up on his offer and try the 'friend of a friend' method next.

And that's why I was with Takumi at Linden Baum. We were waiting for Sagisawa Yoko, a friend of Takumi's who knew a historian, who'd probably know more about when the painting of Shizuru was made.

"Natsuki?" Takumi broke into my thoughts, a worried frown on his face.

"Mm?" I murmured, my fingers tapping on the table as I looked out the window. They were late and I was beginning to get impatient.

"Sorry, but..." He held up his cellphone. "It's an emergency. I have to go."

"Go ahead." I waved him away. "I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? I can stay with you if I have to." He asked uncertainly. That's Takumi for you, it's just in his nature to be generous and selfless.

"You're needed at the hospital, I know the way to the museum, so..."

"But how will you recognize Yoko-sensei?"

I sighed. "Takumi, stop worrying about me and go. Really, I'll be fine." I insisted.

"If you're sure then... Thanks." He smiled at me gratefully then hurried away.

I had a sundae while waiting and even if Mai wasn't there, the staff knew to leave me a bottle of mayo. I'd already finished eating and paid when they arrived, hanging on to each other and giggling like kids. I waved and they came towards me.

"Ah, Yoko-sensei." I greeted the capable looking nurse.

She looked at me curiously as she shook my hand. "I recognize you from Takumi-chan's description but I don't think I've met you before."

Oops. "Oh we haven't." I laughed nervously. "Takumi told me about you that's all." I added in a hurry. She doesn't remember. None of them do.

She nodded, buying my explanation. She gestured to the redhead behind her. "This is..."

"Hi!" The other woman butted in. "I'm Sugiura Midori, 17. Nice to meet you!"

"Kruger Natsuki, none of your business." I introduced myself.

"German?" She asked, sitting down across the table from me. Yoko sat down beside her, looking amused.

"Half. On my father's side." I answered, shifting in my seat. She looked like she was waiting for more but I wasn't about to tell her more than that. There were some things I didn't like talking about, and my family was one of them.

"Have you..." Midori began, her eyes focused intently on me.

"No. I grew up here." I answered quickly.

Yoko covered her mouth, stifling her laughter and Midori pouted. "Ah, ah... You shouldn't interrupt people like that. I was _going_ to ask if you've been waiting long."

Yoko put a hand on Midori's arm, as if to restrain her. "Don't mind her. She's really like that." She advised. "Sorry we're late, Midori here..." She glanced at her unapologetic partner. "... took us on a detour."

Midori laughed and I felt myself grow more and more uncomfortable with every passing second. Their antics weren't exactly trust inspiring.

"So Natsuki-san. Where's this painting you were talking about?" Yoko asked politely.

"It's with Akira, Takumi's wife. She runs the art museum a couple of blocks down."

Midori nodded. "We've been there. Let's go then?" She stood up excitedly. Yoko and I followed her out.

"I do hope they'll let us in after last time though." Yoko murmured, almost too quietly for me to hear. They both laughed.

I groaned inwardly. This had better be worth it.

-o-

Shizuru:

They rushed her inside and I forced myself to keep up with their fast pace. They brought her to a room with many other patients and transferred Natsuki to a proper bed. A curtain was pulled around the area and I was grateful for the privacy.

Someone else took over then, Sagisawa Yoko according to her name tag. She was very efficient. Natsuki was swiftly stripped and put into a hospital gown. In almost no time at all, Natsuki almost looked like she was sleeping peacefully. Except for the shoulder sling and the ice pack on her left ankle that is.

"How is she?" I asked quietly. I'd pulled up a seat next to the bed, forcing everyone to work around me.

Sagisawa-san answered without looking up. "Her vital signs are stable. A concussion. A lot of bruising on her upper body - I'll leave something for you to put on those. Dislocated shoulder. And her ankle's twisted as if something heavy landed on it." She then looked at me inquiringly.

"Her bike." I answered matter-of-factly. "She held on to it and tried to swerve away when the car hit us."

"We'll need to have an x-ray done." She continued. "Her ribs could be cracked. Not likely, but it's possible."

"But she will recover?" I asked, carefully not letting a hint of emotion through.

"It's nothing permanent but she'll be off her feet for a while." Her eyes flickered towards me, then back to Natsuki. "Are you a relative?"

Good question. What was I to Natsuki? A stranger? Someone she took pity on and decided to help? "A friend." I settled for that. She was my friend at least, if not vice versa.

"It's Kruger Natsuki right?"

I frowned. "How...?" I didn't recall telling anyone her name.

"Driver's license in her wallet. Her belongings are with the police, they're investigating the accident. An officer will probably come by later and ask questions." She answered briskly. "Any family member we can contact?"

I thought for a moment, realizing just how little I knew about this Natsuki. "No, none that I know of."

"Okay..." She wrote on her clipboard then attached it to the foot of Natsuki's bed. "Someone will check on her every now and then. Let one of the other nurses know when she wakes up. We'll have to check for a concussion."

I nodded. "Thank you." She patted my shoulder and left, leaving me alone with Natsuki again.

TBC

* * *

Disclaimer: Mai HiME belongs to Sunrise 


End file.
